Rome Italy Temple
The Rome Italy Temple is a temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) under construction in Rome, Italy. The intent to construct the temple was announced on 4 October 2008, by church president Thomas S. Monson during a session of the church's general conference. The temple will serve church members in Greece, Cyprus, Albania, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia-Herzegovina and Macedonia, as well as the more than 22,000 Italian church members. The temple is currently under construction, with a groundbreaking ceremony presided over by Monson on 23 October 2010. The temple is scheduled to be dedicated in March 2019. History he history of Rome spans more than 2,500 years. Ancient writers and poets described it as “The Eternal City,” or la Città Eterna, and it continues to live up to its name as one of the longest-enduring cities in the world. On 4 October 2008, Monson announced the plans to build a temple in Rome, Italy. The temple site was purchased by the church during the late 1990s and was originally the site of a home; which was razed during the fall of 2009. In preparation for the construction, and as part of the permit process, all potential building sites in Rome must undergo a search for ancient Roman ruins by digging trenches every 10 to 15 feet apart across the entire property. Following the search for ruins on the temple property, it was announced that none were found, and construction would be permitted. The groundbreaking ceremony for the temple was held 23 October 2010, with Monson presiding. Only invited guests were allowed to be at the groundbreaking, but to allow all members to participate the ceremony was rebroadcast to LDS meetinghouses in Italy the following day. Dignitaries at the groundbreaking included Vice Mayor of Rome, Giuseppe Ciardi, Italian senator Lucio Malan, along with Monson, William R. Walker, and Erich W. Kopischke of the LDS Church. On March 29, 2018, the LDS Church announced that a public open house is scheduled to be held from January 28 through February 16, 2019, excluding Sundays. The temple is scheduled for dedication in 2019, with services originally announced as being from March 10 through March 17. The church later updated the dedication dates to be scheduled from March 10 through March 12. Location The temple occupies part of a LDS Church-owned site near the Grande Raccordo Anulare ring road skirting Cinquina in the northeast of Rome. This site is located in Rome's III (formerly IV) municipio, along the via di Settebagni. The temple site also contains a meetinghouse/chapel for regular Sunday worship services, a visitors' center, a Family History Center, and housing for temple patrons, along with landscaped gardens and fountains. The visitors' center houses a copy of Bertel Thorvaldsen's Christus statue, as well as copies of his twelve apostle statues found in the Lutheran Church of Our Lady cathedral in Copenhagen. 2019 Open House Tours * Apostles lead Open House Visitors thru Rome Temple - Jan 2019 (Deseret News) * First Photos from Inside Rome Italy Temple released - (LDS Daily - Jan 2019) * Two Apostles Lead Video Tour of the Rome Temple (Mar 2019 - YouTube.com) * 16 Jan 2019 : Move Over Vatican - CNN does special profile on the new Rome Italy Temple. 2019 Temple Dedication President Russell M. Nelson of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints will dedicate the Rome Italy Temple Sunday, March 10, 2019. Unlike most temple dedications, Rome will feature three days of dedicatory services (seven sessions in all) so more Latter-day Saints in the area can participate in these special proceedings. Also, the entire First Presidency and Quorum of the Twelve Apostles will be together in Rome. This is believed to be the first time in Church history that all 15 leaders have gathered in one location outside the United States.Prophet to Dedicate Rome Temple On March 9th, the day before the dedication, was another historical first as the leaders of two great Christian Faith's meet together for the first time ever. Historic meeting takes place between President Nelson and Pope Francis, leader of the Roman Catholic Church. "The differences in doctrine are real and they're important," President Nelson said afterward as he stood just outside St. Peter's Square, "but they're not nearly as important as the things we have in common — our concern for human suffering, the importance of religious liberty for all of society, and the importance of building bridges of friendship instead of building walls of segregation." Deseret News: Prophet Meets PopeMormonNewsRoom - Historic Meeting with the Pope See Also * LDS Church in Italy * Europe List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List External Links * How the Rome Italy Temple is a Miracle 2000 Years in the Making - LDSLiving.com References Category:Rome Category:Italy Category:Europe Category:Stakes of the Church